


What if?

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Kiss Reveal, And Confronts Adrien, Episode: s01 Horrificator, F/M, Kissing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: What if They'd Kissed in Horrificator?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> (edit: 3/5/19): this was a self-indulgent drabble, and is going to be re-written at some point so it'll flow better and stuff

"I'm not scared of that monster, Officer Jones."

They lean in, his arms circling her waist, her hands on his chest.

Their eyes close, and their lips meant in a gentle kiss. 

The only thought floating through their minds being,  _Why does this feel so familiar? I've never kissed him/her before..._

And then it hits her.

She pulls away, Chloe runs in the classroom, and she runs out.

She heads straight for the bathroom.

As soon as she's there, Tikki's flies out.

"What's wrong Marinette?" She asked, in her bubbly voice.

"Adrien is Chat!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I mean he felt  _exactly_ like Chat had! Oh Tikki, what do I  _do_ _?_  Should I tell him?"

"I think you should follow you heart, Marinette. The Chat and the Ladybug were always destined for each other after all."

And then she flew back in her bag, as Alya threw the bathroom door open.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, _I_   _just kissed Adrien!"_

Alya laughed.

"And then you ran out."

"I know." Marinette moaned. "He's never gonna look at me again."

Alya just rolled her eyes, and led her back to the classroom.

When they got there, Marinette decided now was better than ever.

She walked up to Adrien, grabbed his wrist, and once again left the classroom, finding an abandoned one, and led him in there.

"Uh... Marinette, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to talk to you."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I know your secret."

He was wide-eyed, though tried to play it off in favor of a look of innocence.

"I- What?"

"I know your Chat Noir." She reiterated.

" _Me_?  _Chat Noir?_ Come on Mari."

She looked at him determinedly.

"Ugh, your hopeless."

"I- Hey!"

"Tikki; Spots on!"

And right before his eyes, she transformed into Ladybug.

"Come on, Kitty."

"I- Mari- Ladybug- What?"

She laughed, and detransformed.

His lips were on hers before she even had time to react, but she did return the kiss.

He pulled back, searching her eyes.

"M'lady..."

And then he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any what ifs to add to the series?
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!!!


End file.
